womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sandra (singer)
Sandra Cretu (born Sandra Ann Lauer, Saarbrücken , May 18 1962 ) better known as Sandra is a German singer. World famous she was in 1985 with her song (I'll never be) Maria Magdalena . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Singles *3 Trivia *4 External links Biography [ edit ] At a young age Sandra was involved in music and from about twelve, she knew she wanted to be a singer. She won with a rendition of a song Olivia Newton-John a talent show for children. A producer discovered her talent and in 1976 she recorded her first single to Andy Mein Freund . Sandra followed at that time guitar and classical ballet lessons. In 1979 Sandra was the lead singer of the group Arabesque . This group was particularly popular in Japan . The group spent there 16 albums, 30 singles which were drawn.Scantily clad in tight T-shirts and little skirts or erotic clothing Sandra was the focal point of the group. Later she said: "No woman likes to wear on stage, such clothes but it was part of the show today, I would never do it again.". In 1985 Arabesque disbanded and Sandra began a solo career in Germany. The single Japan Ist Weit (the German version of the hit Big in Japan by Alphaville however) was unsuccessful. Her boyfriend Michael Cretu , who for years was a producer of many well-known German artists (including Goombay Dance Band), then created a new team of people around Sandra. Her stage name was changed to "Sandra" and one of the people of the new team, songwriter Hubert Kemmler (Hubert K.), came up with the idea to name the new single Mary Magdalene , a woman from the New Testament . The single became a huge international hit and reached in 21 countries (including the Netherlands, Egypt and some South American countries), the number 1 position. At the Eurovision Song Contest in Tokyo , she was in 1986 the second with the song In The Heat Of The Night . Besides singing she also began to focus on acting and presenting. Themselves She appeared in the episode 'Salü Palu' ofkrimi Tatort ( 1987 ) and in 1989 she was the center of the German television show that pyramid . In 1988 she married Michael Cretu . Between 1985 and 1992 she scored hits with great regularity in Germany. In 1988 she had her last big hit in the Netherlands with a cover of Everlasting Love . However, she is closely involved in the project Enigma . They sang the female vocals on the number 1 hit Sadeness . In 1995 she gave birth to twins. In 2002 she released the album Wheel Of Time out. That album was an instant the last album under the care of Cretu and contained the highly underrated "Forever" and the cover "Such a Shame". In 2004 the marriage of Lauer Cretu and went on the rocks. Sandra continued to live in Ibiza and remarried in 2007 by a German businessman. While in 2007 the album The Art of Love appeared, was in March 2009 the album Back to Life released. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Trivia [ edit ] Fake Blood used a sample from Arabesque 's number In the Heat of a Disco Night for the hit I think I like it Category:1962 births Category:Women's music